FIG. 4 is a schematic view of conventional capacitive physical quality detection device 100. Device 100 includes movable electrode 102 that is displaced by acceleration, and fixed electrodes 103 facing movable electrode 102. Device 100 detects the displacement of movable electrode 102 due to acceleration as a capacitance change between movable electrode 102 and fixed electrodes 103 so as to detect acceleration. More specifically, electrostatic force generation means 104 displaces movable electrode 102, whereas capacitive detection means 105 detects the capacitance change between movable electrode 102 and fixed electrodes 103 due to the displacement. Capacitive detection means 105 determines whether the capacitance change exceeds a predetermined threshold, thereby performing fault diagnosis such as whether the movable electrode is functioning normally or whether the signal path to the capacitive detection means is in a disconnected state. An example of conventional techniques related to the present application is Patent Literature 1.